SPAS-12
The SPAS-12 (Special Purpose Automatic Shotgun-12 before 1990 and Sporting Purpose Automatic Shotgun-12 thereafter) is a select-fire semi-automatic/pump-action shotgun that was produced by the Italian arms developer Franchi. It's well known for its iconic folding stock, which folds upward and rests on top of the weapon itself. Due to its high production cost and its complexity, as well as importation bans, the SPAS-12 ceased production in 2000. Despite this, it is still an iconic shotgun for its rugged appearance. |-|BF2MC = Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The SPAS-12 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. Singleplayer The SPAS-12 is issued to NATO engineer soldiers. It has high power, short range and an 8 shell capacity. It is semi-automatic and is a very good close-quarters weapon, and even for medium ranges where it can kill an enemy in 3 shots at around 80 feet away. It is the only semi-automatic shotgun in the game, making it more useful than shotguns of the other factions. Multiplayer The SPAS-12 is featured as the main weapon of the USMC's Engineer Kit. It has a short range but very high power. Gallery USMC Engineer Reloading SPAS-12 BF2MC.jpg|A USMC Engineer reloads the SPAS-12 during combat. Screenshot from 2012-09-25 16:21:46.png|The SPAS-12 in first person |-|BFBC = Battlefield: Bad Company The SPAS-12 is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The SPAS-12 can be found off of dead Legionnaire Mercenaries (around when the player attacks the docks in Acta Non Verba) or as a collectible in Crossing Over. Multiplayer The SPAS-12 is issued to the Demolition kit as an unlockable. It has better handling at the expense of the lowest accuracy of all the shotguns due to its shorter barrel. This means that it has the largest cross hairs of all shotguns. It has an 8 shell capacity and each must be manually loaded. Being a pump-action shotgun, it can easily kill in a single shot, but it's reduced accuracy gives it a very low range. Gallery BFBC SPAS-12 Weapon.png|Weapon Model File:BFBC SPAS12.jpg|The SPAS12 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer level Oasis File:BFBC SPAS12 AIMED.jpg|The SPAS12 being aimed |-|BFBC2 = Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The SPAS-12 Combat is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The SPAS-12 can be found on certain levels as a collectible or used by enemies. It can be found with either buckshot or slugs. The plain version of this weapon can only be found in Heart of Darkness as a collectible, found before getting on the boat following the first firefight, where it is laying next to a shack next to the river. The version with the slugs can be found in Upriver. After Redford tells you to follow him to flank the MG, up the stairs to the right you will find it next to a wall. Multiplayer The SPAS-12 is an All-Kit weapon unlocked at level 18. It is the third shotgun unlocked. It features high power, low accuracy and short range like all pump-action shotguns. Slugs change its damage to about that of a sniper rifle, but remove the range limits of the buckshot, and make it usable at medium-long range, but make it somewhat less effective up close, as there is a lower chance of hitting an opponent. The weapon is highly effective on small, tight and infantry-oriented maps. Gallery SPAS12StatsBC2.png|SPAS-12 Combat's in-game description and stats evaluation. BC2 SPAS-12.png|The SPAS-12 Combat at Heavy Metal in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 SPAS-12 zoomed.png|The zoomed view of the SPAS-12 Combat. 700px-Spas 12 Multiplayer.JPG|The SPAS-12 Combat at Port Valdez in Rush. BFBC2 SPAS-12 Resting.png|'SPAS-12 Combat'. BFBC2 SPAS-12 Reloading.png|Reloading the SPAS-12 Combat. SPAS-12 Combat |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free Three variants of the SPAS-12 are featured in Battlefield Play4Free. SPAS-12 The SPAS-12 is an All-Kit weapon. It features usable iron sights and an 8-round tube magazine by default. It also takes several seconds to swap to, as the player's character will unfold the stock, although this is only aesthetic and the player is still able to shoot during the animation. It also features high power, short range. The SPAS actually does exactly the same damage as the 870 Combat with the same rate of fire resulting in a personal preference of choosing between these guns. Gallery File:SPAS12 BFP4F.jpg|The SPAS-12 in Battlefield Play4Free File:SPAS12 BFP4F sights.jpg|The SPAS-12's iron sights File:SPAS12 BFP4F menu.jpg|The SPAS-12's menu entry SPAS-12 Large P4F.png|High Quality render of the SPAS-12. Veteran's SPAS-12 The Veteran's SPAS-12 features a higher damage over the standard SPAS-12, increasing the one shot kill chances, as well as a larger magazine of 10 rounds. These benefits come at a higher cost of 560 for unlimited use. The gun's appearance is very rugged and shows heavy use. Gallery SPAS-12V Large P4F.png|High Quality render of the Veteran's SPAS-12. Elite's SPAS-12 The Elite's SPAS-12 does even more damage per pellet than the Veteran's version and has a larger magazine of 12 rounds to further increase its usefulness. The cost of this gun is 790 for unlimited use or 3000 per day. The weapon has a very clean appearance, like all of the elite weapons, and sports a tan paint scheme on the pistol grip and handguard. Gallery SPAS-12E Large P4F.png|High Quality render of the Elite's SPAS-12. |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 The SPAS-12 is a pump action shotgun introduced in the Battlefield 3: Close Quarters expansion for Battlefield 3. It is unlocked upon the completion of the These Hurt Too assignment. Similar to the 870MCS in its operation (it is pump action) but it pumps slightly faster, and has slightly less pellet spread, in exchange for one less pellet per shot. Similar to the .44 Magnum, DICE employees have access to a suppressed version of the SPAS-12, and can be picked up from their dead bodies.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXzFTFeQtMs Gallery 6345.png|USAS-12 Dogtag with SPAS-12 Engraving. Note how the SPAS-12 in the USAS-12 Dog Tag has its stock folded unlike the one in the SPAS-12 Proficiency Dog Tag. SPAS12.jpg|Spas-12 seen in Donya Fortress Gameplay Trailer with a red dot sight. SPAS-12 First Person View.png|'SPAS-12'. SPAS-12 Iron Sights BF3.png|Iron sight. SPAS-12 Shaft Reload BF3.png|Inserting the first shell, in the reload animation. SPAS-12 Reloading BF3.png|Shell by shell inserting. Battlefield 3 SPAS-12 HQ Render.png|High-Quality render. SPAS-12 Side Render HQ.png|The SPAS-12 model in high resolution. |-|BF4 = Battlefield 4 The SPAS-12 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The SPAS-12 is found as a collectible in the mission South China Sea, aboard the [[USS Valkyrie|USS Valkyrie]]. It is found in a V-22 Osprey in the hangar. It is equipped with a Laser/Light Combo and Full Choke. It sports an Atomic Desert finish. Multiplayer The SPAS-12 is an unlockable shotgun. It performs similarly to the 870MCS, but has one more shell and a slightly tighter aimed spread. Gallery BF4_SPAS_model.png|'SPAS-12' BF4 SPAS-12-1.png|First person view BF4 SPAS-12-2.png|Iron sights BF4 SPAS-12-3.png|Reloading BF4 SPAS-12-4.png|Cocking |-|BFHL = Battlefield Hardline |fire = Semi-automatic |source = Battlelog}} The SPAS-12 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Hardline. It is a purchasable shotgun for the Criminal Enforcer. It is one of two semi-automatic shotgun available, the other being the Saiga 12K. It has a higher ammo capacity than the 870P Magnum or 37 Stakeout and the fastest fire rate in its weapon class, but has less rounds than the Saiga and KSG12 and struggles at range due to its heavy recoil and spread. Gallery BFHL SPAS12 world.png|'SPAS-12' Trivia General *''Modern Combat'' and Hardline are the only two games in the Battlefield series where SPAS-12 appears in semi-automatic mode. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat *The SPAS-12 in Modern Combat is the only incarnation of the weapon in the Battlefield series to have a butthook attached to the stock. Battlefield: Bad Company Series *In the Bad Company series the SPAS-12 has a noticeably shorter barrel than in other Battlefield installments and the stock is always folded. *The description of SPAS-12 states that "it's been in service over 37 years...". As the SPAS-12 was first produced in 1979, it is implied that the game is set in 2016 or later. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the SPAS-12 can be shot without pumping by holding the aim button then shooting and quickly holding the aim button again. This has no effect on the rate of fire. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the kit select screen of the US Engineer shows him holding a SPAS-12 with the stock extended, as in Battlefield 3. Battlefield 3 *The USAS-12 Proficiency Dog Tag shows a SPAS-12 instead of the USAS. This mistake was corrected by the release of the Close Quarters Expansion Pack, when the SPAS-12 itself was added to the game. *The USAS-12 Proficiency Dog Tag shows the SPAS-12 with its stock folded, like in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *The SPAS-12 has the tightest pellet cone of all shotguns at a 2.5 meter radius. Battlefield 4 *The SPAS-12 appears significantly more worn than its Battlefield 3 counterpart, with rust on the grip and scuff marks visible on the body. *In the South China Sea single player mission, when you first pick up the SPAS-12, it will have no iron sights and its standard finish, but is still functional. Dropping and reequipping it in any fashion will return the sights and its Atomic Desert pattern. Battlefield Hardline * The SPAS-12 is effectively semi-automatic despite being listed as a pump-action. When it is hipfired, it appears to behave like any other semi-automatic. However, when aimed, the handle is pumped to eject spent shells after shooting. When aimed, you can still pull the trigger and fire it at its semi-automatic fire-rate. External links *SPAS-12 on Wikipedia *SPAS-12 on Modern Firearms References Category:Shotguns Category:Shotguns of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Shotguns of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Shotguns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Shotguns of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Shotguns of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3: Close Quarters Category:Shotguns of Battlefield 4